terima kasih
by andika yoga
Summary: Summary: kehidupan sasuke normal-normal saja ketika ia kedatangan sesosok arwah teman lamanya. Dan apa yang akan di lakukan arwah tersebut? Apakah permintaanya?


**Terima kasih**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi-sama desu…**

 **Rated : M untuk jaga-jaga**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru and other(?)**

 **Warning : Yaoi, flame boleh asalkan membangun, berusaha untuk happy ending. OOC untuk beberapa chara. Typo bertebaran.**

 **Note : Jika gak suka gak usah baca. Dan jika mau judge silahkan, asalkan judge itu mengkritik penulisan jika salah, berusaha untuk memperbaiki penulisan**

 **Summary: kehidupan sasuke normal-normal saja ketika ia kedatangan sesosok arwah teman lamanya. Dan apa yang akan di lakukan arwah tersebut? Apakah permintaanya?**

 **Note : Ini cerita murni nyolong dari ide kakakku tentang ending dan inti cerita, pengembangan ceritanya aku lakuin sendiri. Dan kakakku terima-terima saja.**

 **Di wajibkan alias di haruskan review. Jangan menjadi pembaca gelap**

 **Penting : Jika ada kesamaan cerita, plot, penjelasan, dan adegan maupun kejadian di cerita ini dengan salah 1 fict atau anime atau apaah itu yoga tidak tau menau. Karena ini yoga buat berdasarkan saran dari kakak yoga**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author POV**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki, sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah game yang berada di komputernya. Terlihat dia sedang bersemangat di karenakan dia dan teman-teman onlinenya sedang party untuk mengalahkan bos baru di dalam permainan tersebut, ketika dia telah selesai dengan mengalahkan bos baru tersebut tiba-tiba.

" Wah…. Sugoi.., selamat ya sasuke-kun, ternyata kau memang hebat dalam permainan itu" kata seseorang sambil melongo menatap layar koputer yang sedang kembali menuju tempat berkumpulnya chara yang di pakai sasuke dan teman-temannya

" Itu bukan apa-apa, tapi kalau main sendiri itu gak seru, dan kalau mati ya begitulah, ini bos yang menurutku sangat kuat, makanya aku ikut party" Kata sasuke masih sibuk mencari tempat untuk save untuk charanya

" Ngomong-ngomong itu permainan apa sasuke-kun?" Tanya orang itu sambil memperhatikan wajah sasuke

" Ah itu permainan sw…" kata-kata sasuke tercekat ketika melihat wajah orang yang di ajaknya berbicara karena dia saking asiknya memainkan permainan tersebut tanpa dia ketahui siapa dia ajak berbicara lalu pergi menuju….

" Nee~ sasuke-kun? Doishite?~ kenapa kamu terkejut" kata orang itu sambil mengeluarkan suara manjanya  
Dan ketika sasuke sedang menuju dapur, tempat ia akan membuat makanan… ternyata sosok itu mengikutinya.

" Kenapa aku menghayal di tengah-tengah musim semi yang sedang terik-teriknya? Apa aku bermimpi? Lebih baik aku membuat ramen saja. Sudah jarang aku makan ramen" Kata sasuke sambil menghidupkan kompor lalu membuat sebuah ramen

" Wah~… kau memang tau kesukaanku sasuke, aku ingin makan ramen itu" Kata orang itu sambil melompat lalu memeluk sasuke dari belakang dan sontak membuat sasuke sedikit terlonjak

Terlihat sasuke sedang mengambil sebuah bahan-bahan yang hendak di masukkannya kedalam ramen yang sedang dia buat untuk dia makan.

" Telur~… telur~… sasuke, tambahkan telur" pinta orang itu sambil bersemangat dan berteriak di telinga sasuke

" Pelankan suaramu, nanti membuat ribut" kata sasuke lalu memasukan telur yang sudah ia pecahkan kedalam ramen tersebut….

" Buatkan aku ramen. Ramen~…. Ramen….~" rengek orang itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sasuke dan itu sontak membuat sasuke

" Oh. Sasuke, tumben sekali kau membuat ramen" Tanya itachi yang sudah pulang dari kantor ayahnya dan mencium bau ramen yang di buat adiknya itu. "

Buatkan, aku satu ya" minta itachi lalu duduk di meja makan yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan dapur

" Yaa.." jawab sasuke lalu meneruskan adegan memasaknya.

" Kenapa kau membuat ramen buat itachi-neechan, dan tidak membuatkan ramen untuk naru" Kata seseorang yang bernama Naruto yang protes karena tidakdi buatkan ramen

" Ye… tumben sekali kau membuatkan aku ramen sasuke, dan tumben sekali kau memakan ramen" Kata itachi berbarengan dengan suara dan sosok yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh sasuke

" Dan bisakah kau diam, dan jangan berisik" tegas sasuke kepada naruto

Terlihaat itachi menolehkan kepala dan bingung melihat adiknya berbicara sendiri. Dan kini sasuke sedang menuju tempat ia menyimpan mangkok dan mengambil kembali bahan-bahan yang akan di masukannya kedalam ramen yang akan dibuatkan untuk kakakaknya

" Isi telur?" Tanya sasuke singkat pada kakaknya

" Boleh" Kata itachi lalu beralih menuju menatap ponselnya dan tidak ingin bingung oleh adiknya yang berbicara entah kepada siapa tadi.

" Buatkan aku~ buatkan aku" Rengek naruto sambil memukul-mukul pelan punggung sasuke

" Sudah kuduga" Batin sasuke

" Saatnya mengecek email yang masuk kedalam perusahaan" Kata itcachi lalu mengecek kolom email di layar smarphone As*s Z*nf*ne 2 nya.

" Memerintah seenaknya saja seperti biasa aniki" Batin sasuke sambil menghiraukan pukulan yang di sarangkan oleh naruto di punggungnya walaupun pelan

" Hei… Sasuke" Teriak naruto merasa di acuhkan oleh sasuke

"Nih aniki" Kata sasuke lalu meletakkan ramen yang dia buat di meja makan

" Terima kasih otouto, kau adik yang terbaik" Kata itachi lalu mulai mengambil sumpit di kotak sumpit dan setelah ia meletakkan hpnya di samping mangkok mie yang di buat oleh adiknya

" Ah… kau jahat sasuke" kata naruto berbarengan dengan kata itachi lalu menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan berbarengan dengan sasuke yang duduk di kursi sebelah anikinya

" Itadakimatsu" Kata itachi lalu menyumpit mie tersebut

Terlihat sasuke yang sedang bosan dan itachi yang sedang bersemangat menambahkan bubuk cabe ke dalam ramennya guna menambahkan rasa pedas.

Terlihat naruto yang sedang mengambek lalu mejatuhkan pantatnya diatas tempat yang diduduki sasuke atau lebih singkat, menjauhkan pantatnya dia atas selangkangan sasuke.

" Naruto ingin ramen" pinta naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan sasuke yang sedang kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan naruto ralat kenapa naruto melakukan hal itu.

Itachi yang sedang asik melakukan 2 hal yaitu memakan ramen dan mengecek kembali email lau menatap sasuke yang di landa ekspresi 'Ini adalah siksaan dari surga'

" Naruto juga ingin makan ramen" Kata naruto yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh sasuke

" Sasuke.." Panggil itachi setelah menyadari gelagat aneh yang di buat oleh adiknya, dan itachi tidak tau kenapa sasuke bersikap aneh.

Mendengar panggilan itachi yang sudah menyaadari gelagat aneh dari sasuke lalu menjawab " Ah.. iya aniki" Kata sasuke ketika pandangannya menuju itachi terhalang saat naruto sibuk mencari sumpit.

Dan sasuke menyadari bahwa naruto tanpa sadar menggesekkan pantatnya di atas benda kebanggan para uchiha ralat seme dan membuat sasuke merasakan er… nikmat dari gesekan tersebut.

" Oh.. ti" Kata sasuke tercekat karena tiba-tiba jath pingsan dengan muka blushing karena gesekan kenikmatan yang di berikan naruto walaupun benda tersebut di bungkus oleh celana dalam dan celana menguat.

Itachi yang menyadari adiknya jatuh pingsan dan naruto yang bingung kenapa sasuke bisa pingsan.  
" Kenapa denganmu sasuke? Apa kamu merasakan sesuatu sehingga kamu pingsan" Tanya itachi sambil mendekati adiknya yang pingsan dengan posisi masih duduk di atas kursi.

" Sasuke~" kata naruto lalu menatap sasuke dengan wajah bingung + kawai berbarengan.

FlashBack (saaat mereka masih kecil)

Saat musim semi itu

Terlihat sasuke berusaha memanjat sebuah pohon sakura setinggi 3 meter. Dan di temani oleh teman-temannya (6 orang) yang menyadari bahwa sasuke menyukai naruto semenjak kecil tersebut.

" sasuke, turun, kau tidak usah mencarikan aku ranting yang penuh dengan bunga sakura… itu sangat berbahaya" peringat naruto yang melihat sikap keras kepala sasuke muncul

" Tak apa-apa" Kata sasuke lalu tidak sengaja kakinya terpleset dan untungnya dia lalu menginjak dahan di sebelahnya.

" Wahh… sasuke kembali mendapatkan ranting pohon yang berisi bunga sakura banyak lagi" kata ino dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat cantiknya bunga sakura.

" Hehehe… tentu saja" Kata sasuke lalu menyerahkan ranting yang penuh bunga kepada naruto(di sini sasuke mendapatkan 1 ranting yang isinya 2 cabang)

" Kamu memang hebat sasuke" Kata sakura sambil menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran ke tanah lapang.

" Sasuke… kau memang hebat" Kata kiba yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan ranting yang di penuhi bunga sakura

" Hehehe" Tawa sasuke lalu tersenyum

" Heei sakura" Panggil ino lalu menuju arah sakura

Saat itu…

" Hei sasuke" Panggil naruto kepada sasuke

" Kenapa Naruto" Kata sasuke lalu menatap balik naruto. " Apa kau tidak senang" Tanya sasuke lagi kepada naruto

" tidak, aku senang kok" Jawab naruto sambil menatap kembali ranting tersebut

" Lalu kenapa"Tanya sasuke masih memperhatikan Naruto

" Ano.. aku memiliki sebuah keinginan" Kata naruto lalu menunduk menatap bunga sakura yang jatuh di atas tanah

End of FlashBack

Terlihat sebuah surat tergeletak di atas meja belajar sasuke dengan tulisan.

"Aku pergi bekerja. Jika ada apa-apa telpon aniki " begitulih isi surat yang di tulis itachi pada adiknya

" Eng.. emh.."Erang sasuke tanda ia sudah sediit demi sedikit sadar. " Ada apa ini" Kata sasuke lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan ketika mengedarkan pnadangan ke atas tubuhnya dia di buat kaget dan lalu berblushing ketika mendapati naruto yang tidur di atas badannya *Note sasuke lalu di atasnya selimut lalu naruto

' Kenapa perasaan dahulu itu bangkit lagi' batin sasuke dalam hatinya. ' Apa ini hanya halusinasiku atau arwah naruto yang mendatangiku' Batin sasuke lalu mencoba bangkit dari kasurnya. Dan tiba-tiba naruto mulai bergerak tanpa ia sadari menuju benda kebanggaan sasuke dan sontak membuat sasuke berblushing lagi dan melototkan matanya tanda ia kaget.

' Adegan ini membuat bendaku sedikit-demi sedikit mulai bangun, oh tidak, aku harus menahan hasratku' Batin sasuke bergejolak berusaha menahan sentuhan yang naruto berikan saat naruto bergerak ketika ia masih tertidur.*pastinya naruto belum sadar

" Eng… emh… Ohayo Sasuke-kun" Kata naruto yang telah tebangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati lengan sasuke menutupi wajahnya yang sedang berblusing ketika benda naruto secara tidak ia sadari menyapa bendanya juga.

" Hei… sasuke-kun, kenapa mukamu berblushing"Tanya Naruto tanpa iya sadari malah menambah intensitas gesekannya.

" Betsuni" Kata sasuke lalu. " Naruto, katakan bahwa kamu itu adalah manifestasi dari stress yang aku alami karena tekanan dari pekerjaan yang di bebankan aniki padaku" Tanya sasuke masih dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya

" Huh" naruto cengo mendengar penuturan sasuke

" Sekarang jawab" Perintah sasuke mutlak

" Jika sasuke-kun bertanya itu padaku" jawab naruto sambil berusaha mengingat atau bisa di bilang dia masih bingung.. " Aku tidak tau, ttebayo" seru naruto bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinnya

" Kau ini" Kata sasuke lalu mendudukan dirinya

" hehe" cengir naruto lebar. " Saya ingin keinginan saya di berikan" Kata naruto bersemangat

" Keinginan", " keinginan apa?" Tanya sasuke beruntun

" Etto…" pikir naruto dalam pikirannya. " Akupun tidak tau, ttebayo" cengir naruto lagi.

Dan sasuke pun tampak sudah frustasi mendengar kata-kata naruto

" Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Kamu menginginkan sesuatu tapi kamu tidak tau apa yang kamu inginkan" Marah sasuke ketika ia sudah tidak tahan

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah sebuah bel dari luar yang menandakan adanya tamu yang datang ke mansion uchiha.

" Siapa yang datang"Kata naruto sambil berlalu menuju pintu masuk.

" O-Oi naruto, dame" Kata sasuke lalu buru-buru menyusul naruto

At depan pintu yang belum di buka

" Hei, tunggu apa yang akan kau lakukan" Kata Sasuke sambil berusaha mendorong naruto dan malah dia mendorong sasuke alias saling dorong mendorong.

" Aku hanya ingin membukakan pintunya" Kata Naruto sambil ado dorong bersama sasuke

Dan Gredeg*Bunyi pintu geser yang di buka

" Teme wa nani ya tendayo" Tanya seorang gadis yang bernama sakura

Terlihat sasuke yang panik namun segera menguasai tubuhnya dan melepaskan aksi dorong-dorongannya dengan naruto.

" Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto lalu memeluk sakura.

" Oi… bersikaplah tenang" omel sasuke pada naruto

" 'Bersikap tenang' Kepada siapa kamu berbicara seperti itu sasuke-kun, kepada ku?" Tanya sakura kebingungan karena hanya ada dirinya dan sasuke di sana.

" Eh… lupakan saja" Kata sasuke karena sudah merasakan adanya hal ganjil

" Kenapa bahuku terasa berat" Kata sakura karena merasakan bahunya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat

" Apa kau tidak melihatku sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto kepada sakura yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikannya lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada sakura

Kini terlihat sakura sedang merilekskan bahunya yang tadi sempat merasa berat.

"huh…., ada tujuan apa kau kemari" Tanya sasuke to the point

" Aku hanya menanyakan apa kau sudah selesai membuat PR yang di berikan oleh kakashi-sensei?" Tanya sakura memastikan bahwa sasuke sudah menyelesaikannya

" Aku pastinya sudah selesai sejak kakashi memberikan tugas itu!" seru sasuke karena dia adalah orang pintar

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya sopan lah kepada para guru, jangan seolah-olah kaulah yang terpintar" Omel sakura ketika ia teringat hal yang di lakukan sasuke

" Itu sudah biasa" lalu sasuke angkat bahu

" teme…., aku pergi dulu, aku sudah tidak perduli" Kata sakura lalu mentup pintu rumah kediaman sasuke dengan kasar.

" Cotto saku-" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya dan kini malah terdengar suara debuman pintu dan sakura pun…  
Break Now Peaces

" Sasu teme"

Lalu terdengar tarikan plaster penurun panas dari dahi sasuke sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan namun dalam beberapa saat bekas kemerahan di kulit putihnya itu memudar seiring waktu.

" Kenapa kau begitu cuek" Tanya naruto sambil berguling-guling di atas lantai samping kasur sasuke

" Terserah aku, dan jangan panggil dia dengan embel-embel aneh itu, fellnya aneh" Kata sasuke sambil memegangi jidatnya yang masih berwarna merah

" Kenapa? Sakura-chan ya sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil menatap wajah sasuke

" Sudah kukatakan, lebih baik panggil Sakur saja" Jawab sasuke ketika naruto hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

" Baiklah" Kata Naruto  
Break Now Peaces

" Sasuke-kun, apa kau masih belum siap" Tanya Naruto sambil menunggu di depan pintu kamar sasuke

" Baiklah, aku datang, kau cerewet seperti biasanya" Kata sasuke lalu membukakan pintu kamarnya lalu bersama-sama mereka menuruni tangga dengan sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan sempat membuat wajah tan tersebut menona

"Sudah gak usah pakai blushing, ayo berangkat" Kata sasuke lalu memakai sendalnya.

Terdengar suara tetangga yang sedang sibuk berurusan dengan belanjaannya

" Sasuke-kun" Kata Naruto lalu menghampiri sasuke

" Aku tau" Kata Sasuke dan selang beberapa detik kini terdengar beberapa detik terdengar helaan nafas dari sasuke

Sreg…*Bunyi pintu

Kini tetangga yang sibuk berbicara tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada sasuke.

" Doushite" Kata Naruto dengan wajah inconet

" D-Doumo" kata sasuke canggung

" Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi itu" Tanya Naruto

" Terserah aku dong" Marah Sasuke pada Naruto

" Nee-nee kenapa orang itu marah-marah sendirian" Desis seorang ibu-ibu tadi

Kini terlihat sasuke berjalan mendahului naruto dan sempat membuat naruto kaget

" Matte sasuke-kun" Teriak Naruto ketika ia tertinggaljau oleh sasuke

Break Now Peace

" Nee, kenapa tidak kerumah Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto ketika teringat sahabatnya

" Katanya tadi kau ingin ke rumah sakura, kini aku hanya mengikuti rute yang aku ingat saja untuk ke rumahnya" Kata Sasuke cuek ketika Naruto berlari menuju dean toco M* Don*ld

"Wah itu M* Don*ld" Tunjuk Naruto kegirangan

Terlihat teman sekelas sasuke lewat bersama pacarnya.

' Orang-orang tidak berguna lewat lagi' Batin Sasuke, lalu " Huh…" terdengar helaan nafas dari sasuke

" Temanmu?"Tebak Naruto

" Kau salah" Kata sasuke lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya

At samping rel kereta api, alias samping pagar rel kereta api.

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang memetik bunga aggrek jenis tertentu yang tumbuh dekat dengan pagar rel tersebut.

"Kau memang secantik bunga tersebut Naruto, walaupun bunga itu kau tidak tau jenis apa itu" Batin sasuke ketika merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti pe*isnya eh ralat hatinya.

" Wah aroma musim semi tercium sekali….." Kata Naruto lalu menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

" Kau masih sama seperti dahulu naruto" Kata sasuke sambil menatap naruto yang masih menatap matahari.

"Eh?" Cengo Naruto lalu balik menatap sasuke.

TIba-tiba. CUP.

"Are?" kata Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya lalu detik kemudian Naruto menyadari perilaku sasuke.

Sasuke yang melakukan hal itu malah bersikap acuh dan Naruto pun mengerti dan tidak akan membicarakannya lagi. Kini terlihat Naruto berusaha menaiki pagar pembatas rel kereta api lalu berhasil dan melangkahkan kakinya perlangkah dengan pasti dan tidak ada 1 pun yang terpleset;

" Sasuke-kun" Panggil Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya lalu berhenti sejenak. " Lihat-lihat" Kata Naruto berbarengan dan mulai mempertahankan keseimbangannya

" Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Itu berbahaya" Ingat Sasuke kepada Naruto

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto terpleset dan jatuh ke arah luar rel kereta api. Melihat kondisi tersebut reflek sasuke berusaha menolong Naruto dan…

" Naruto" Kata sasuke lalu berlari menuju Naruto supaya dia bisa menjadi bantal untuk jatuhnya Naruto dan

Brugh…., terdengarlah suara debuman jatuh yang sangat keras, ketika sasuke hendak membuka mata dia melihat Naruto jatuh dengan posisi kaki berada duluan alias tidak ada masalah serius terjadi dan

" Sasuke-kun" ucap Naruto sambil memerhatika Sasuke, " Kau tidak kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

" Betsuni" Kata Naruto lalu bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya.

Lalu terlihat seseorang mengambil kacamata yang sempat terjatuh dari saku kantong Sasuke dan terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

" Uchiha, apa yang kau lakukan?, jatuh tanpa sebab dan tidak ada orang sekali pun" ucap seseorang

Dan perkataan tersebut sukses membuat sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati teman lamanya yang berbicara.

Break Now Peaces

Terlihat seorang wanita bernama sakura sedang bergelung di atas kasur dan terlihat sekali kamarnya sedang dalam kondisi terbaik ralat terburuk.

" Nee, Sakura" Panggil seseorang bersuara wanita. " Kau tidak ke rumahnya sasuke" Tanya wanita tersebut

" Ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum Masuk kaa-san" Kata Sakura dengan penekanan kata 'Masuk'

" Kaa-san akan memberitahukan beberapa hal yang~" Kata Kaa-san sakura terputus ketika sakura memotongnya

" Saya sudah memberitahukannya" Kata sakura lalu mengambil posisi duduk dengan bantal santai di atas pahanya

" Okaa-san hanya ingin sakura mengambil baju di…." Kata okaa-san sakura terpotong

" Kenapa Okaa-san tidak mengambilnya sendiri" Kata sakura

" Masa remaja penuh dengan hal-hal yang ababil" Kata ibu sakura

"Mou…" Kata sakura lalu menghempaskan badannya, dan ibu sakura yang menutup pintu kamarnya

Terlihat kini sakura hendak mengucapkan sesuatu

" Yang memalukan sebenarnya…"Ucap sakura memberi jeda lalu menatap foto saat dirinya dan teman2nya saat masih kecil " Diriku sendiri" Sambung sakura

Berak Now Peaces

" Ini" kata seseorang sambil menyodorkan kacamata sasuke yang sempat jatuh tadi

" Terima Kasih" Kata sasuke cuek sambil mengambil kacamata tersebut yang sempat jatuh,

" Kami baru saja menyelesaikan progam alias event yang akan di adakan sekolah untuk 4 bukan kedepan" Jawab seorang yang bernama sai. " Kenapa dengan ekspresimu? Tidak seperti biasanya" Tanya sai Sambil menatap Sasuke.

" Bukan urusanmu" Kata sasuke cuek.

Lalu ketika ia berbalik dan mengabaikan panggilan sai, ia melihat Naruto memandang Sai dan ini dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Sai dan Ino" Kata Naruto yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh sasuke. Dan sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya bisa pasrah

" Hentikan tatapanmu itu, dan ayo pergi dari sini" Perintah Sasuke cuek lalu mendahului Naruto tanpa tau temannya itu memasang ekspresi kaget.

'Dengan siapa dia berbicara' Begitulah batin Ino dan Sai yang tidak mengerti kepada siapa ucapan itu di tujukan

Sasuke yang menyadari ekspresi mereka hanya menjawab…

"Itu untuk Naruto"Kata Sasuke supaya dia tidak di anggap berhalusinasi

" Apa maksudmu dengan Naruto, sasuke?" Tanya Ino yang mewakili pertanyaan Sai

" HN.. begitulah, dia ada di sampingku" Jawab Sasuke santai

Mendengar perkataan dari Ino, Naruto yang merasa Senang karena ada yang menyerukan namanya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar

"Oi di sampingmu tidak ada orang, Apa kau belum bisa melupakannya?" Tanya sai yang mulai teringat kejadian saat Naruto terpleset dari atas bukit tempatnya dan teman-teman nongkrong lalu tubuh Naruto terbentur batu besar dan langsung mati.

" Sai-kun" Tanya Naruto Sambil menatap Sai dan Sasuke pun ikut menatap Sai

" Aku kira kau sudah bisa melupakannya" ucap Sai datar

" Sai-kun" Kata ino sambil menatap Sai

" Kenapa kau tidak pergi kesekolah?" Kata sai meminta jawaban dari sasuke

" Walaupun aku tau nilaimu selalu besaar-besar dan selalu ada di peringkat teratas, tapi nilai kesopananu yang kurang"Ingat sai pada sasuke

" Terserahku" Kata sasuke lagu berjalan cuek meninggalkan sai, ino, dan Naruto (yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh sasuke).

" Matte sasuke-kun" Kata Naruto sambil menyusul jalannya sasuke.

Break Now Peaces

FlashBack

Terlihat sebuah rumah kosong di tengah-tengah hutan dekat daerah pemukiman penduduk. Terlihat ada 5 orang terdiri dari sasuke, sai, kiba, ino, sakura sedang mebereskan benda-benda yang berantakan di dalam rumah yang akan di jadikannya markas untuk berkumpul.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bernama Naruto sedang berlari menuju tempat tersebut dan berkata…

"Yosha, baiklah akan kuputuskan akan memberikan nama geng kita 'Tetaplah tersenyum'" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Terlihat 5 orang itu bingung lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Namun lalu terdengar sebuah suara.

" Wah keren sekali" Kata kiba sambil melompat-lompat ke udara dengan tangan terkepal di acungkan ke atas.

" Tetaplah tersenyum" Tanya seorang gadis yang memakai pita di atas kepalanya yang tidak lain adalah sakura

" Bukankah itu terlalu sederhana" Kata seorang pria berkulit pucat bernama Sai yang adegannya menggelindingkan ban tersebut sempat terhenti.

" Tempat dimana kita akan berbagi suka-duka kita. Maka dari itu agar meminimaliris adanya duga maka kita akan menghibur 1 sama lain, hingga orang2 itu tersenyum bahagia" Kata Naruto lalu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya pada semuanya.

" Terserah saja" Ucap seseorang berambut raven sambil meminum minuman yang iya bawa dari rumah.

" Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi ketuanya Naruto" Sambungnya lagi lalu meletakkan minumannya di atas nampan.

" Baiklah" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kea rah semuanya

Skip_time (masih Flashback)

" Nee, sasuke-kun" Panggil seorang gadis berambut pink sambil duduk di atas ban yang ban-nya sebanyak 4 buah ban mobil

" Hn" Kata sasuke lalu mengalihkan kegiatannya bermain psp kea rah sumber suara

" Apa sasuke-kun benar suka sama naruto-kun" Tanya sakura lalu mengeratkan eratannya di atas celana

Mendengar perkaaan itu sontak membuat kiba, dan sasuke kaget tidak terkecuali naruto yang sedang merona. Lalu sempat pandangan antara naruto dan sasuke menyatu lalu sasuke mengalihkan penadangannya kea rah sakura lalu berbicara…

"A-Apa yang kau katakan sakura" Protes sasuke ketika perasaanya sedang di ketahui

"Sudahlah jujur saja sasuke"Kata sai lalu tersenyum ke arah sasuke dan naruto secara bergantian

" Katakan3x"kata kiba bersemangat

"mou… muncul lagi sifat para uchiha"Kata ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan mukanya

" Untuk apa aku menyukai laki ~…" Marah sasuke tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah naruto. Dan saat hendak mengakhiri ucapannya ia lalu melihat ekspresi wajah naruto. " Kupikir dia akan sedih" Batin sasuke

Lalu mereka semua memperhatikan naruto seksama.

" Karena naruto anak yang berusaha menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya dalam hatinya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa" Batin sai sambil menatap wajah naruto.

Tiba-tiba naruto…

" He…" Kata naruto lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka semua, senyum seperti biasanya

End of FlashBack

Kini terlihat sesosok(?) pria dengan menatap rumah berplat ' Uzumaki-Namikaze' dan menatap kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

Terlihat naruto tengah membuka pintu namun tidak bisa di lihat oleh seseorang dan hanya dianggap….

" Oi, kurama.., pintunya terbuka" Kata seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan surai kuning siapa lagi kalau Minato Namikaze yang sedang mengecek data2 perusahaanya di dalam layar smartphonenya

"Kalau begitu tou-san saja yang menutupnya" Kata kurama yang sedang makan cemilan di meja makan dengan tangan kanan memegang tablet smartphone

Lalu terlihat naruto berlari-lari kecil menuju samping kurama.

" wah… kyuu-ni sudah tumbuh besar" Kata naruto yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

" Tou-san juga mulai tampak tua" Kata naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatianya kepada tousannya

Merasa tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya lalu dia mendengar bunyi

Ting-ting-ting dari ruang berdoa. Terlihat sosok wanita berambut merah panjang sudah selesai berdoa untuk putra ke 2 nya.

" Kaa-san"Kata naruto mematung ketika melihat kaa-sannya

" Sudahlah kaa-san" Kata kurama masih dengan memakan sebuah cemilan

" Kyuu-kun" Kata kushina sambil menoleh ke arah kurama di iringi oleh tolehan kepala naruto ke arah anikinya

" Setiap kaa-san membuat ramen, pasti kaa-san mebuatkan naruto ramen lalu menaruhnya di depan altar doa, gak seru banget" Kata Kurama masih dengan memakan cemilannya

" Karena itu makanan kesukaannya" Kata kushina lembut

" Sesering apa-pun kaa-san melakukannya, naru-chan tidak memakannya Karen naru-chan sudah tiada" Kata kurama tanpa beban

" Janganlah bilang begitu pada adikmu, kaa-san juga menyayanginya selalu" Kata kushina ketika ia merasakan adanya cairan yang akan mengalir dari ke2 kelopak matanya ketika mengingat tragedy itu.

" Adikmu mungkin sedikit terlambat, mungkin saja ia belum menyadari kalau ia sudah meninggal" kata kushina di barengi dengan menetesnya air mata dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"Naru-chana tau~", kata Naruto terputus lalu "Naru-chan tau naru-chan sudah meninggal" Kata naruto ketika ia tanpa sadari air mata sudah mengalir dengan deras dari ke dua matanya

Tiba-tiba Prank….. terdengar bunyi gelas yang jatuh dari meja makan dan ketika naruto sadari bahwa ia yang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan…

" Apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya minato masih dengan mata menatap sp(smartphone)

" aku tak melakukan apa-apa" Kata kurama lalu di ikuti oleh pandangan kushina menuju jatuhnya gelas tersebut.

Berbarengan kejadian tersebut, kini terlihat sebuah bingkai foto sesosok anak laki-laki mengenakan yukata oranye bergaris-garis hitam dengan anak itu memegang ramen instan di kedua tangannya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi2 siapa lagi kalau bukan foto naruto di tengah-tengah altar doa

" Kemana Naru-chan harus pergi" Itulah kata-kata naruto ketika meninggalkan kediamannya dan menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

 _ **Lol~loL. Pojokan curhatan author.**_

 _ **Holla3x*yoga teriak pakek toa dengan lebar 3 meter. Yoga kembali dengan fict baru. Hmmm kalau ada anime atau fict yang sama itu hanya**_

 _ **kebetulan. Yoga hanya menerima saran dari kakak yoga tentang ending sedih yang bagus. Untuk rate itu hanya untuk jaga2 ketika ada adegan eMu**_

 _ **desu. INGET WAJIB UNTUK READ &REVIEW. Jika ingin menjadi pembaca gelap setidaknya jangan lupa sentuk kalimat FOLLOW atau FAVORITE**_


End file.
